


Forbidden

by Makoberry



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sosuke's grandmother is GREAT, SouHaru, first story on here yay, molested Haru, no idea for title, too lazy to tag things, wait i just did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoberry/pseuds/Makoberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sosuke already made it perfecty clear he didn't like Haru. told it to his face.</p><p>But seeing him there, with his hands pinned to the wall above his head by his wrists, struggling to get free while his clothes were pulled at; while his hair was tugged, while hands of three different men touched him all over: something clicked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship Makorin. not even a little. But Souharu helps me tollerate

Sosuke already made it perfecty clear he didn't like Haru. Told it to his face.

But seeing him there, with his hands pinned to the wall above his head by his wrists, struggling to get free while his clothes were pulled at; while his hair was tugged, while hands of three different men touched him all over: something clicked.

Sosuke crossed the hall in three long strides, looming over Haru's attackers. "I'll give you five seconds to run," he growled in that low voice of his, "five."  
With several shivers and yelps, the three were running down the hall the other way. Haru sank down the wall and set his head in his hands, shaking.

"Oi, you alright?" Sosuke crouched down with his hands in his pockets.

Haru shook his head, and finally looked up. Sosuk was taken aback by the tears in his eyes.

"If you hadn't interfered, what would have happened?" A few drops ran down his porcelian skin.

The teal-eyed boy suddenly noticed how low haru's pants had been pulled down. He decided not to reply to the question. "Come on, your friends are waiting." The smaller boy shook his head again, still shaking miserably. Sosuke sighed, and leaned forward spreading his arms to scoop him up. Haru pressed his face into Sosuke's jacket as soon as his feet left the ground.

He's too cute, Sosuke thought, and scolded himself for thinking such a thing in this situation. He shifted his arms so most of the weight was on his good arm.

Just in front of the entrance to the swimming pool, Rin was wrapped up in Makoto's arms, laughing about something. When he noticed Sosuke he moved away quickly, giving Makoto a sheepish look. Then he noticed Haru, and his eyes widened.

"Haru...?" At Rin's concerned tone, Makoto whipped around, and seein the disheveled clothing on his best friend, his eyes turned to steel.

"Sosuke." He strode up to them, "what did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing." Makoto forced through his teeth.

"Makoto," Haru's words brought everyone's attention to him, "Sosuke...saved me." He still refused to moved.

"Saved you? From what?" Haruka lifted his eyes to meet green ones. Makoto's face blanked suddenly. His eyes shot back up to look at Sosuke in silent shock. "I'm sorry, I completely miss understood. Thank you so much."

"Anyone would have done it." He objected, setting down Haru and rolling his shoulders.

makoto pulled his best friend close. "No... most people would not want to get involved and hurry passed. You hadn't been there..."

Haru tensed.

"Take care of your friends next time." He scoffed, turning away and trudging down the hall. He'd been on his way home anyway.

"Oi, Sosuke!" Rin ran up beside him, "I don't get it, what happened?"

"Ask Nanase." He didn't slow down, even though his shorter friend was having trouble keeping up.

"I'm not Makoto, I can't read his mind and he isn't saying anything right now." Rin objected, grabbing Sosuke's arm.

"Then ask Tachibana."

"What's with you?" rin looked pissed, "just tell me!"

Sosuke let out a hearty sigh, "Your friend is the kind of person others would like to make theirs, consent or not."

Rin didn't get the hint. "How do you mean?"

"Rape." Was the only word he said.

The redhead disappeared from his side, probably stopped walking. Sosuke ignored him, he suddenly knew what he felt towards the freestyle swimmer, and it wasn't hate.


	2. Trains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once was not the end, he see's Haru again on the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the stupid titles, please bear with me I just put random things that mean nothing.

He saw him again on the train. Made him wonder though, Haruka didn't seem like the kind of guy to go out much. Rin himself said it took at least half and hour to coax him out of the house. People filed in at the next stop, and he lost sight of him for just a second. Sosuke didn't know why, but he found himself looking out for the other. Then he noticed the man standing behind Haru, obviously checking him out. His hand drifted up to trail down Haru's back and rest on his bum. Haru jumped forward with surprise, and the man moved against him, his hands rising to slide under the hem of his shirt. A feeble "let me go" left his lips as he was shoved against the closed doors, trying not to make too much noise.

Without thinking, Sosuke marched up, fist clenched, and punched the man square in the chest, making him fall backward into the people behind him, gasping. The peoplearound them backed up at the commotion, glancing over them, but not getting involved. Before he could decide to beat up the man, Sosuke grabbed Haru's hand, and led him to where he'd been standing before.

Haru started at the ground, eyes distant, and yet afraid. His face was slightly flushed.

"T-Thank you," He mumbled, voice quivering.

"It's nothing," Ever-so-modest Sosuke objected. He tugged the raven closer, and held his saking body to his sturdy chest.

Haru said nothing, but his body stiffened.

"Where are you headed?" Sosuke asked down at him.

"It doesn't matter now," Haru said, not wanting to roam a populated area after the disturbing occurance. "I think I'll just go back home."

Sosuke frowned, "The train here is not a safe place for someone like you," he pointed out, "I think it would be best if you stay with me." After a moment of silence he continued, "I'm visiting my family." He wasn't sure if he should have said the last part.

"I wouldn't want to be a bother." Haru met his eyes.

Sosuke laughed a little, shaking his head, "Rin was initially supposed to join me, I'll enjoy the company."

The rest of the time they were silent, Haru stared out the window, his blue eyes gazing up at the clouds as they shifted. Sosuke watched those clear eyes, mesmerized. Haru didn't catch him starin, and as he watched, his eyes grew troubled and then afraid.

"Something wrong?" Sosuke asked, leaning down.

Haru went to shake his head, but realized it was obvious he'd be lying. "Why does this happen to me? Since I was little..."

"Because you're cute, and there are people who can't take no for an answer." Sosuke replied. _not that it's an excuse_

The tran came to a stop, making Haru sway and bump against him. "What if... what if you aren't there and no one helps me?"

"Then I'll have to keep you by my side." Sosuke murmured, realizing Haru had a point. Tachibana was definitely protective, there would be no problem if they were together. Rin was scary-looking, but in that kind of situation... _No._ He and Rin had taken martial arts together as kids, Rin would be fine. Sosuke assumed that Haru did most everything with Makoto, so he wasn't in too much dangerous.

They walked through the station in silence, a small space managed between them. Sosuke lived rather close to the station, they crossed the street to the more suburban area. The two finally arrived at a house facing the ocen. Sosuke rang the doorbell once and stepped back. A small woman, a little shorter than Haru opened the door. She had dark-brown hair and turqoise eyes, much like her son. "Sou!" A huge smile appeared on her face, she glanced over Haru, "Sou and...?"

"Nanase Haruka," Sosuke replied for him, "a friend of mine."

Haru shook his mothers hand, but gave Sosuke a questioning look. "I see," she said, "I'm Sosuke's mother, Yamazaki Amaya." Amaya stepped out of the doorway to let them in, Haru noticibly hesitated before taking a step passed the threshold into the genkan. Sosuke immediatly led Haru to his bedroom, "make yourself at home, I guess. I have to go great my family."

Haruka nodded. Taking a seat on the ground in front of the bed. He was left that way as the tall boy walked out.

"So this 'friend' of yours," Kagome questioned once they settled in the living room. "He's quite the jackpot."

Sosuke sighed at the comment, bracing himself as his grandmother sat down. "You know," she said, "if your grandfather where here he would disaprove of your sexuallity," -Amaya gave her a disaproving look- "but the rest of us are 100% with you." She got to the point, "so is that _the one_?"

Sosuke ignored her question, "I'm going to great dad no, it's rude to invite Nanase but ignore him."

While he was walking away, he heard his grandmother say, "last-name basis? Amaya, look what you taught him, he'll never have a boyfriend at this rate." And left the two women to themselves.

"Sorry it took so long." Sosuke said, shutting the door behind him. He turned to Haru to find blue eyes watching him intently.

"Why did you call me your friend?" Haru asked, "I thought you hated me...?"

Sosuke was silent, then, "maybe I don't hate you." he sat down next to Haru wondering what he was to him. Rin said that people usually saw him as a tall, assertive, and menacing figure, not the friendly and loveable type. Most of the students he talked to probably saw him as a jerk, he _did_ tell them exactly what was on his mind... His knee brushed Haru's, the smalled boy flinched away, probably expecting something else. When Sosuke looked at him, his expression was closed off.

"You can stay the night, if you like." Sosuke suggested, "And I can go to where ever you were headed with you."

Haru looked at him, eyebrows furrowed in thought. Something was shining in his eyes like a question.

"i'm not Tachibana, you have to speak alloud."

Haru bit his lip. A perfect, light pink lip. Sosuke forced his gaze away. "It'll be too much trouble."

"No it really won't." Sosuke leaned in, casually slinging an arm over the bed where Haru's shoulders rested.

He watched him flinch away yet again, and frowned. "Why do you keep doing that? Am I a threat to you? I would never do what those men did to you."

The blue-eyed boy gazed at the ground, saying nothing. His eyes widened when a hand cupped his cheek, and turned him to face Sosuke. The tall teen leaned in, their eyes locked for a moment, and then he brought their lips together. It lasted a few seconds longer than he expected, when he pulled away, he was met by the sight of Haru's bewildered eyes and pink cheeks. Haru averted his gaze, staring wide-eyed at the floor.

"Sorry," Sosuke pushed up, walking out of the room to give him a moment. _Why did I do that?_ He bit his lip, hoping he had'nt scrwed up as badly as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That escalated quickly... Sorry for bad grammar or spelling, I have no editor and i really can't spell. This seemed alot longer when it was in my notebook....


	3. Paper Boats

He returned to the room when Amaya called everyone to dinner. Haru was sitting the same way he left him, staring into space. He cleared his throat, “Dinner is ready,” he was surprised to find that he didn’t sound as nervous as he felt.

Haru nodded and stood, following him out of the room to the kitchen.

“Nanase, dear,” Amaya said to him, “why don’t you have a seat, we’ll join you in a moment.” Haru obeyed, leaving Sosuke with his mother. “What happened?” She asked him, voice lowered. She must have noticed Sosuke wandering his dad’s study for the past half-hour.

“I’ll tell you later.”

He helped his mom carry their food out of the kitchen, to find his grandmother conversing with Haru. Oh crap. Carefully setting everything down, he nonchalantly sat next to the freestyle swimmer and listened in.

“You swim too?”

“Yes, freestyle.”

“Oh really, did you know Sosuke has a pretty powerful butterfly, he could knock you right off your feet.” His grandmother boasted much to his embarrassment.

Haru didn’t seem to take the hint, “He swam freestyle in our medley relay, though.”

Sosuke ignored the strong look from the old woman and got up to notify his dad that dinner was ready. The sounds of the woman laughing and asking Haru questions fit for some reason. Sosuke felt as though it should always be this way, _I’m so cliche_ , he thought as he followed his dad back to the kitchen.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day both teens pretended they hadn’t kissed the night before. Sosuke rolled over, used to planting his feet right in front of his bed, and almost hit Haru in the stomach. The noise woke the later, and he blinked open his azure eyes.

“Do you want me to take you today?” Sosuke asked.

“Where?”

“Wherever you were headed to, obviously.” Sosuke reached over and flicked him on the forehead, Haru didn’t seem to have been expecting such a friendly act, and tensed up like he was going to be hit. When he didn’t get a reply, he jumped over Haru’s body and opened his closet. “Get dressed I’ll take you.”

Haru reluctantly pulled himself out of the futon and grabbed his clothes from the day before. “Where can I…?”

“Bathroom is down the hall, first door on the right.” Sosuke instructed, stripping of his shirt. Haru nodded and was gone.

They made their way out quietly, Sosuke locked the door with the key he’d acquired from the kitchen drawer.

“So where too?” He asked, pocketing the metal object.

“The bay bridge.”

It literally was two blocks away from Sosuke’s house. A morning wind blew their hair around their faces. The sun rising as they made their way to the bank, they’d woken up late. For the first time Sosuke noticed the paper object in Haru’s pocket, a paper boat. Haru caught him looking and pulled it out as they reached the waters edge.

"My late grandmother used to come here with me when I was little, it was a family tradition for her, we would float paper boats with wishes writen on them." Haru looked at the boat longingly.

"What did you wish for?" Sosuke slipped his hands in his pockets, leaning over to look. Haru glanced at him, and shook his head as though it wasn't important. "Tell me." He nagged.

Haru sighed, "I know it will never come true," He said quietly, at first Sosuke thought he wanted the water to humanize and be his best friend. "But every year I wish to do this with her again."

"I can't relate," Sosuke retorted, "my grandmother is alive, and I hardly knew my grandfather." Haru looked a little hurt at the bleakness of his tone, but said nothing. He set the baot in the water and gave it a small push, watching it float away.

"I should go home." Haruka backed up.

Sosuke nodded and they walked back to the train statoin in awkward silence.

"You don't have to take me all the way home."

"Then let me walk you to the train." At a nodded agreement he held out his hand, "give me your phone." Haru looked confused but handed it over. He entered himself in his contacts and handed the phone back. "Call me when you get to your station and when you get home."

"Right." Haru pocketed the phone, and stood there for a minute. A voice projected through the station, telling him to get to his train. "Bye."

"Bye." Sosuke called after him. He stood and watched until he couldn't see the raven head anymore, and turned to go home. Silently hoping nothing would happen to him. He made his way home, closing the front door quietly. He thought he had gotten away with it until he turned to find his grandmother right in front of him.

"Where's Nanase?" She whispered.

"He went home." Sosuke started for the kitchen when his stomach growled loudly, but the old woman stopped him.

"I want to know more about this guy, you like him, don't you?"

Sosuke sighed. "I don't know," He rubbed his temple, "I messed up last night." She stepped out of his way, giving him a look that said this wasn't over. She even followed him to get food, and prepared tea while he pulled out a pan to start breakfast.

"Explain."

"I..." Sosuke didn't want to say a word to her, who knew who she might tell? But he did know she wouldn't let it go, "I kissed him. I shouldn't have done it, I don't know what came over me." He was rambling, a weird sight for a guy like him.

"Sosuke." His grandmother interrupted, "You'll be fine, he's totally falling for you." She patted his shoulder, "that guy, his expressions are just like a girl's."

Sosuke felt his face heat up, he grinned unconsciously. The rest of the day was a daze of happiness.

<> <> <>

The next day was back to school, Sosuke couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling that had been following him since Haru had departed on the train. He had been ecstatic since his grandmother had assured him that he hadn’t blown his chances with Nanase. Well he was happy...until he had let him go on that damn train, he’d gotten the promised call, but being an idiot, didn’t know how to go on his call history to save the number. Now he was stuck giving up the bottom bunk to Rin, who had already slept in there for the whole year last year, but he gave it up like a good friend.

"What's up with you today? I don't think I've seen you in a mood this pissy before." Rin observed.

“What’s Nanase’s number.” He asked bluntly.

“Why do you ask?” Rin responded with a puzzled look on his face.

“Just wondering.”

"Sosuke you suck dick at lying.” Rin fired back.

Sosuke sighed, “why do you care? Just give me the number.”

“Tell me why.”

“No.”

“Tell me.”

“I said no."

“Teeeell meeee”

“Stop nagging!”

“You like him don’t you.”

Sosuke went red, “no…”

“Ha! I knew it,” Rin tossed him his phone, “call your boyfriend.”

"...he’s not my boyfriend..." Sosuke flipped through the contacts till he found Haru’s number, and copied it to his phone. Giving Rin another glare, he pressed dial and stepped outside.

“Hello?”

“It’s Sosuke.” When he got no reply, he decided to continue. “Just checking on you.”

“....You don’t have to,” Haru replied.

“Uh, right....” He tried to think of a way to break the awkward air, “do you want to hang out sometime…?” He paced, ignoring the smug look from Rin, who had appeared in the doorway.

“Sure.”

“How about after join practice?”

“Mm.”

“okay, cool. Seeya then.”

“yeah, bye.” Sosuke hung up with a sigh, and brushed passed Rin.

“Scary, right?” Rin asked behind him, “he’s always so quiet, it’s like he’s upset all the time.”

Sosuke shrugged, and pulled off his shirt. “Wanna go practice?”

“You want to swim? Right now?” The redhead jumped for his swimsuit, “someone’s in lo-ove.”

“Shut up Rin, before I decide to punch you in the face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this turned out super crapy, I kinda rushed and I don't really have that many ideas right now. There's too much homework DX


End file.
